Chasing Nightmares
by CelestialDragon423
Summary: AU one-shot. This story isn't exactly horror, just a little scary. Rin is a university student, who made a promise one fatefull night that she should have never made. Now she is left to deal with the consequences of a vengeful youkai. M for bad languag


Chasing Nightmares

_AN: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Before you start to question me, yes CFFADL will be updated in a few days. It took a little longer than I expected, because of the new twists in it. This is just something that I really had to post. I had this nightmare the other day, and I wrote it down so I could get back to sleep. I edited it in the morning, and decided that it was good enough to post. I came up with some background info (below), and voila a new story. It's a one-shot and won't be extended, just to let you know. Enjoy and keep a look out for CFFADL, and an old fav that will finally be updated too!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the song Poison Kiss by The Last Goodnight. Thank you very much._

* * *

_BI: Rin is a human love interest under Sesshomaru Takahashi's protection. She is scared of him because he will bite her if he is mad at her. He doesn't always ask for her under good reasons. Both she and Kagome have the ability to use magic, and Kagome does because she is a Miko in training. Kagome doesn't know InuYasha yet. Rin set a trap for Sesshomaru with Kagome's help the night before and she is positive he will be in there until she lets him out. Now, she is at her university classes with Kagome. _

* * *

"Everyone open up to page 203 and study the diagram with your partner," Called out Mr. Foto from the front of the room. I sighed and glanced at the textbook as Kagome opened it. Then, she leaned towards me.

We pretended to be working, "So, how did the "you know what" go last night? Did you get him?"

I smirked, "Of course. I knew he would fall into the trap. He won't be coming out of there until I'm sure I can trust him. For one of the cleverest demons alive, he certainly doesn't seem to understand-"

"Ms. Nagashina!"

"Fuck we're caught," I muttered, looking up and plastering an apologetic smile on my face.

He gestured for me to come down, "Ms. Nagshina, there is someone from the office here to take you to a Mr. Takahashi. It's apparently urgent."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull, "Sir, can't I stay till the end of class, I really don't' want to miss the work and-"

He patted my shoulder, "Alright, I'll send the messenger back, but you really must go after class. It sounded like someone might be dying."

Walking back to my seat, I muttered, "Oh, someone will be Sir. They just aren't yet-"

Kagome had a shocked expression when I got back to the seat, "I thought you said that he was restrained until you said? He is going to freak now!"

"After class, I'm not going to go to him, I'm going to run. Like hell I'm going to let him catch me at this point," I said.

"I'll come with you," she said, "I can have my mom call me in sick for my last few classes. We can run to my house, and I'm sure she'll let us take the car if I tell her the situation as it stands. She's been so worried about you anyway."

My eyes shone, "Oh thank god. I can finally get away from that man. Thank you! I knew that your family would be my saviors!"

She smiled at me, and talked to her mother. As she did that, I worked on our project, and thought about the night before. Going through my head, I couldn't think of anything that I had done wrong on the trap. Kagome had instructed me personally on exactly what to do to make it hold properly. How did he get out?

By the end of class, I was sweating. I knew that his patience would have thoroughly run out by now, and that the second we left university grounds, we would be known. Mr. Foto decided to let us out of class early, and Kagome and I stood next to the door. The hallways were deserted because most people wouldn't be out of class for another five to ten minutes.

We walked into the hallway, "Ok, so now let's take the route that gets us out of school farthest away from the office. That way-"I paused. Someone was talking loudly on the cell phone, and it sounded like…

"FUCK! It's Sesshomaru! Quick, the closet," I dragged her in, and we waited with ears pressed against the door.

He walked past, "Yes, I know, I just ordered the shipment two weeks ago and it should have-"he was cut off as he went in the opposite direction from the way we were going to go. We waited for a couple minutes so he would be far away.

"I don't know how he got over here, but we are getting as far away from him as possible," We both walked briskly towards the stairwell that would take us to the southern exit. I could swear I heard his voice again.

Kagome shook, "Oh my god! He's coming back this way! Hurry, we have to run so he doesn't see us!"

We both sprinted down the stairs and across several hallways, just incase. We stopped for a breath, and my heart stopped when I heard his voice again.

"It's just a coincidence Rin. He's not following us, it's just a coincidence," I chanted under my breath as I dragged Kagome, into a hall that was away from our exit. We would sprint around for a bit, and if he still followed us, we would make a dash for the exit after we shook him.

Three halls latter, we slowed to a jog, panting. His voice drifted across to us. "Okay, fuck this, he is so following us. That man knows more than is good for him, and I swear the next chance I get, I'm going to behead him so he never does shit like this ever, and I mean EVER, again!"

Kagome looked at me, terrified, "Let's just get out of here, NOW!" I nodded and we took up the strategy of shaking him. Luckily, being in a university, it is pretty easy to get somewhat lost if you don't know what you are doing. We took four main halls, five side halls, and two different doubled exited class rooms, before we finally headed to our exit.

As we walked down the hall to the exit, I heard my favorite song being played out of a cell phone, "_Your eyes don't lie, they give you away. You say, you say, everything is different today…_"My blood froze, knowing he was trying to call to me. I could feel the ice in his stare, freezing my back…

I sprinted, grabbing Kagome's arm, as I took the last few steps to the exit door. We started to run down the steps, when an arm grasped my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Whoa, whoa, there girl. I just wanted a light. For my cigarette?" I looked behind me to see a bunch of punks looking at me funny, like I had just grown another head. Then again, I just screamed for no apparent reason, really. They didn't know my situation. I shook off the man's arm and shook my head. Kagome was absolutely terrified, and I knew we needed to get out of here, now. Getting to the other side of the campus not using magic was just not an option anymore.

"Let's go Kagome, we don't have much time," my voice came out in a squeak, and not like the confidence I wanted in it. The sky was a deep gray, and held such foreboding, that it scared me even more than I already was. Usually, he would have given up by now. He always said that he had no reason to chase me because he knew that I would always come back, despite what I said. Why was now any different? Maybe because I set a trap that supposedly worked on him last night…

Kagome used a couple flight and invisibility spells, and we were off. Flying was usually faster than running, so we both hoped if he somehow did continue to follow us, he would be too slow.

We flew for a few minutes in silence before Kagome spoke up, "Rin, you never told me how he has punished you the other few times you disobeyed him? I know you tried going with what he wanted for a little while, but I also know you tried to rebel too. What happened?"

I shivered and shook off her question, "I don't want to talk about it Kagome. With all that's going on, I just want to get away from here." We were a good distance away now. As an estimation, we should be at Kagome's house in just a couple minutes.

We slowly flew under a long bridge, trying to avoid getting too far from our destination while still trying to confuse Sesshomaru. Just incase…

"You know, I have a question, does anyone here, have a light for my cigarette?"

I stopped in complete shock and horror. There was no way that was some punk asking for a light. Sesshomaru was teasing me, just so he could see me scream…

"KAGOME, FLY!" I screeched loudly. We were still a good distance from the exit of the bridge, and nobody was around here to help. We flew as fast as possible, and we were going to make it. Suddenly, I felt a snarling weight pressed against me, and as I screamed, dropping to the ground, I heard Kagome scream as well. The flight and invisibility spells were shook off; as Sesshomaru's demonic energy shorted them out. He was too powerful, because he could see through our invisibility spells…

"RIN, YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Apparently we had fallen in different places. Looking behind me, I was met with a horrifying sight. Sesshomaru stood a foot away from me, glowing with feral demonic energy. His facial stripes were jagged, and his hair had become shaggy. Most terrifying was his eyes, they were blood red, with green pupils, and looking straight at me. He wore heavy black combat boots that clicked on the pavement as he stalked towards me, a black long-sleeved t, black pants, and a long black trench coat that fluttered in the demonic energy that swirled around him, almost visibly.

I looked to see Kagome, cowering near the exit, her ankle in a weird twist from where she fell. The asshole must have brought her down less gently then me. I got up and took a step towards her, despite my terror of the man behind me, and was about to go over there when I felt a hand at my neck.

"You know, pet, I wish I didn't have to do this, but sometimes, you really just piss me off."

My turtle neck sweater was ripped from my throat, and I felt his savage fangs imbed deep into my flesh again. Pain shot through my body, and blood gushed from the wound, as he continued to jerk me around, fangs in place. I screamed something ungodly, and I could hear distantly that Kagome was too. There was too much blood, even I could tell that despite my pain and screaming. He wouldn't let up though. Not until I screamed his name. Not until I screamed for forgiveness, and probably this time, he wouldn't let go even then.


End file.
